Romania
Anica Popescu is a'' fan-made character for the series: Axis Powers Hetalia. ''She represents'' the country of Romania (ルーマニア Rūmania) (('Anica Popescu belongs to CrystalLotus98 '''on DeviantArt, editing anything on this page (such as changing her name, which has happened) outside of correcting innacuracies and adding things that I have left out is both against the TOS of this site and disrespectful to me.)) (( THERE IS ALREADY A ROMANIA HIMARUYA MADE ONE READ HIS BLOG. '''http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/romania1.jpg '''THERE IS HIS DESIGN GO CRY. ''Veeeeeeery mature anon. You sure showed me!'')) 'Appearance' Anica is a slender, fair skinned woman with mid-back lentgh light brown hair with normal, straight cut bangs that get a little longer the closer it gets to the sides of her face, her eyes are green with small specks of blue in them. Some countries have noticed that her canines are more pronounced than others, causing the rumor of her being a vampire to begin to circulate. She is most often seen in a blue double-breasted waist coat with a knee-lentgh white skirt and black ankle-high boots with a small heel. Underneath the coat is a plain white dress shirt with a black silk ribbon tie. Keeping with the tradition of female Hetalia characters having some sort of hair accessory, Romania has a red streamer headband with the tails draped over her right shoulder; on the left side of the headband is a fake Edelweiss flower. When attending world meetings she wears a light blue ankle-lentgh blue dress with a pastel yellow scarf around her neck with the tails draping over both her shoulders and a plain black silk headband. When in military conflict, Romania ties her hair back in a low ponytail and her headband is absent, replaced with a uniform hat or a beret. During World War I she wore the uniform of a 1st division Infantry Lieutenant, and in World War II she wore an artillery Lieutenant Colonel uniform with a military beret to match it and a pair of slightly heeled boots. Her national costume is a costume from the Banat area of Romania, which consists of a white, heavily embroidered loose-sleeved white blouse, tight at the wrists with laces at the ends. She wears a matching long, flowing white skirt –also heavily embroidered, trimmed with lace at the hem. Over the skirt she wears a long, dark blue Fota which is embroidered in gold, and a matching blue vest. 'Personality and Interests' Romania is what some people would call a ‘shut-in,' never really getting involved with many other countries outside her fellow Balkans. Despite her current economical predicament (she isn't exactly the richest country in the EU and has yet to adopt the Euro), she acts and speaks like a noblewoman and isn't shy about insulting or belittling others. Romania is very proud of her long history, culture and people, and will defend ably whevener someone talks ill of them in her presence. Although, she is not very fond of her Roma population since they take advantage of her governments welfare and tend to steal, she will get extremely angry if she is referred to as a gypsy. She will often blame India for that. She has been described as an ‘ice queen’ by some other countries because of her aloofness and sharp, sarcastic tongue when talking to nations she doesn’t particularly like. A reason for this could be because of her history of being pushed around, beaten, and conquered several times by several countries in the past while she herself has never tried to conquer another nation. The way she acts may be a front she has put up to protect herself from getting hurt (this could also be why she doesn't interact with many countries outside of her "family" and close friends). When around a select few other countries, Moldova, Transnistria, China, Germany and Greece in particular, her personality seems to do a complete turn and she becomes a warm, nurturing person, fitting into a motherly role with some of the aforementioned nations due to her being one of the eldest. She is also much more open and talkitive around her family and close friends and will eagerly talk about pretty much anything that comes to her mind (although this sometimes causes one-sided conversations). Romania, being steeped in years upon years of history, is very interested in the different interpretations of Romanian history and enjoys reading the stories from different perspectives. She is also a large fan of the works of Mihai Eminescu, and owns most, if not all of the things he ever published. She is also very well educated about mythology and mythical creatures in general, although her fascination with vampires in particular has led to her being accused as one on several occasions. During the warring periods, World War 1-2 in particular, Romania has been known for staying neutral only for a short amount of time before entering the wars, usually by the persuasion of her leaders and her desire to get stolen lands back (unfortunately, her win/loss record during both World War I and II are increibly poor). Romania picks sides based on who can benefit and support her most so she can get what she wants. Because she did this during both world wars, it is a common accusation that she will only go to the side who will win in the end, no matter what the topic or form of conflict. Romania is one of the few nations who are able to see mythical creatures --although she isn't nearly as blatant about it as England is. On rare occasions she can be found sitting by herself talking in Romanian to what appears to be empty air. Whenever an unexplained dust or wind storm blows in, Romania sometimes wonders if some Vântoase have come to cause mischeif or attack children. She is also fairly prominent in palm and Tarot card reading. 'Relationships' Bulgaria: Main article: Bulgaria Bulgaria is Romania's younger brother, and she sometimes treats him as such. She isn't nearly as protective over him as she is Moldova or Transnistria because she knows from past experience that he is perfectly capable of taking care of himself. After Rome died, Romania took it apon herself to try and take care of Bulgaria, although he more often than not rejected her help altogether since he believed that since he had been an empire ever since he was born, he could handle everything that the world through at him. When the Ottomans conquered Tarnovo and Bulgaria was forced to live in Ottoman's house, Romania and Bulgaria spent most of their time together (he would be the last person to admit he enjoyed having Romania with him during that time), since as they were two of the only real descendants of Rome living in the household at the time they felt like they had a bond that no one else could share with them. While they didn't become inseperable it was rare to see one apart from the other, this connection would stand true even in times of war. During the Russo-Turkish war Bulgaria insisted he fight along Romania and Russia against the Ottoman Empire, despite the fact that he had the smallest amount of soldiers (only a small contingent of Bulgarian exiles fought alongside the Russian and Romanian troops). Despite his efforts, Bulgaria did not become independant from the Ottoman empire like Romania (after the Russo-Turkish war he was made the Principality of Bulgaria while Romania obtained full independance), something that he was incredibly jealous about. Over the news few decades, Romania and Bulgaria would rarely fight against each other (and when they di the conflicts were short and/or small), and they would quickly reconcile, even during World War I and II they would sometimes send letters or telegrams to each other, checking up to see if the other was doing alright. Due to their ascention into the EU international relationships between the two have increased intensivly, to the point where their presidents make frequent visits to the other's countries. Romania believes that she has one of the best relationship woth Bulgaria out of any other country in the EU, and act much more like typical siblings than a good amount of the other "related" nations. Aurel Popescu (Moldova) Main article: Moldova The second oldest of Romania's children and as such she is natrually very protective of him and constantly worries about his well-being (Moldova isn't the strongest country economically, and relies on Russia for trading most prominantly). Romania comes across as a little over-bearing and constantly insists that he rejoin with her; an offer that Moldova always always refuses. Romania spends a good amount of her tme at Moldova's house, checking in with him and even offering to make food for him. Because of Romania's protectiveness over him, she often deeply concerns herself with Moldova's affairs (even if his leader doesn't approve of it), almost always taking his side whenever some sort of conflict arises that involves him, even if it's against another one of her children (see War of Transnistria). Romania knows that she will eventually have to let Moldova go his own way, but she is hesitant to because Russia has so much power over his economy (Russia is Moldovas primary trading partner and importer of Moldovan wine), and Russia isn't exactly known for his leniant nature. In response to the 2006 Russian Ban of Moldovan and Georgian wine (which left Moldova bed-ridden and terribly sick), Romania personally when to Russia's home to argue the ban, although she won't speak on what happened it's clear it didn't go very well; she returned with bruises and even a few scratch and bite marks. Petrisor Popescu Main article: Transnistria While Romania considers Transnistria to be another one of her children, the two are not actually biologically related (he is more closely related to Ukraine than he is Romania), and she never "offically"owned Transnistria until 1941 (see Romanian conquest of Transnistria). Regardless of this fact, Romania loves Transnistria dearly, and only wants what's the best for him; which is to rejoin with Moldova and, hopefully, rejoin with her so she can try and fix their poor economies. Romania can admit that she feels more partial to her own flesh and blood -as proven when she took Moldova's side during the War of Transnistria- but she swears that she still cares for her "youngest" as much as she cares for her other children. Ivan Braginski (Russian Federation) Main article: Russia Romania’s half brother through their shared mother, Kievan Rus. In present times these two have a rocky relationship, with their histories filled with grudging cooperations, neutrality and open hatred and hostility towards one another. Russia still offers the chance for Romania to ‘become one’ with him, although always says that she would live in the basement like the ‘filthy gypsy’ that she is. In the past Russia has helped Romania in a few conflicts, although mostly because in the end they would benifit him more than her. during the Russo-Turkish War, he even admitted that he could care less if Romania became independent; he just wanted to get the Ottoman Empire. The Russo-Turkish War would be one of the few times Romania and Russia would willingly cooperate with one another, during World War I and Two they were almost always pitted against eachother; and Russia won the majority of their battles. Romania was one of the many countries that would fall under Soviet rule (Russia claimed that she was far better off being with him than on her own), and was the first countries to break away from the Soviet Government (see Romanian Revolution of 1989). Romania openly gloated to Russia about this fact, even going so far as to say: "You see? This is the strentgh of my people; your government is weak, your government will collapse. You have no one to blame but yourself, and it won't be long until your precious 'Soviet Union' shatters likes thin glass." right to his face. Presently, their relationship is a tense once, while they don't speak to each other very often, their feelings towards each other can usually just be summed up with a look. Russia constantly waves his power over Moldova over Romania's head, taunting her that until Moldova decides to rejoin with Romania she is powerless to stop anything Russia chooses to do in terms with trading and importing wine, he takes great pleasure in seeing Romania become so upset over that fact. Heracles Karpusi (Greece) Main article: Greece Romania and Greece have what many would call a brother-sister relationship, and are on a human name basis with one another, such to be expected after knowing each other for several centuries. They both share a decent amount of history, mostly being ruled by the Ottoman Empire for roughly the same amount of time, and being allies during the second Balkan War and having a pretty smooth inter-country relationship all throuhout history. Outside of politics, it isn’t un-common to see the two napping together somewhere visiting each other’s countries. Greece is Romania's main source of mythological knowladge, a topic that is often brought up between them during their free time. Anything beyond a sibling relationship is debatable although Romania herself denies anything other than a close friendship. Sadik Adnan (Republic of Turkey) Main article: Turkey Despite the rocky past that these two had with the Ottoman invasion and conquering of Romania, the two of them have, and still retain, a longstanding historical, geographic, and cultural relation with one another. Unlike Greece, Romania doesn’t hate Turkey, more accurately half the time she is annoyed at his loud, brash personality, and the other half she can actually spend an extended amount of time with him and find it to be very plesent. Likewise, Turkey playfully teases Romania in the same way an older brother would (making fun of the vampirc connotations that her country is associated with, asking if Vlad III was really a vampire and if he really did have wine bottles full of human blood ect), leading to them butting heads over increibly trivial things (how much sugar should be put into coffee, whose desserts are better, that Ţuică is far better than Raki, ect). In short, they have the typical “warring siblings” relationship that several other nations have, but on a lesser scale. However, Turkey is not being shy about expressing how he thinks Romania is ungrateful for breaking away from the Ottoman Empire (although this topic isn't brought up nearly as often as it is with Greece) and Romania saying that Turkey is a old man who needs to let the past go; that what happened was inevtitable and he should get over it. Although the two are on good terms with one another, Romania is usually one of the two who breaks up Turkey and Greece's fights when they get more violent and ends up patching them up if they get hurt, when this happens she usually takes Greece's side; a fact that Turkey has never failed to point out. Roderich Edelstein (Republic of Austria) Main article: Austria Romania considers Austria one of the very few nations that she can actually hold a interesting discussion with, and takes the oppertunity to do so whenever they both have free time and during breaks before and after World Meetings. Looking back at their past some might find it slightly odd that she treats him so kindly, since he was the one who took the then-young Transylvania away from her and put him under the rule of Hungarian princes after the Battle of Vienna a fact that, at the time, Romania absoultely detested Austria for, since she believed that Hungary would treat Transylvania and his citizens cruelly (which she did with her attemps at Magyarization of Transylvanians and, despite Romanians making up most of the population, they were not given the same ethnic rights as Hungarians), although her protests fell almost entirely on deaf ears. Romania's hatred of the Austro-Hungarian Empire did not come from Austria himself -as she would admit shortly after it was dissolved-but from Franz Joseph and Hungary; in fact she admired Austria for his strengh and the fact that he had never really been ruled by an outside country. Her admiration for him would grow even more when she learned that he was the first country to recognize her as independant from the Ottoman Empire. The two of them would have a breif diplomatic relationship with one another until Romania entered World War 1 and declared war on Austria-Hungary. Once the war ended she would resume her relation with Austria proper. During this time she made frequent visits to Austria's house to care for him -- since at the time Austria was weakened considerably and confined to a wheelchair after loosing World War 1 and having his empire dessolved, while Romania had reached the highest economic point she ever would- However, their relationship was severed once again once she heard of Austria's agreement to be annexed by Germany shortly before the beginning of World War 2. Two years after Austria succeded from Germany, Romania requested that their diplomatic relationship be re-established, which he agreed to, which would lead to the good personal relationship that they have in the present day. Elizaveta Hedervary (Relpublic of Hungary) Main article: Hungary Simply put, the two of them are like a cat and a dog. A lot of their animosity seems to stem from the constant territorial struggles they’ve had over Transylvania in the past more than anything else. The two have always been at odds with each other, and for that reason they are often referred to as the "female versions of Greece and Turkey" when it comes to their fights and how they cannot seem to be civil to one another when in the same general area. A large factor towards Romania’s hatred for Hungary are the Treznea and Ip Massacres that were caused by Hungarian hands after Northern Transylvania was turned over to Hungary after the Second Vienna Award. and the Hungarian-Romanian War of 1919 and the unfair treatment Romanians living in Transylvania were given while the territory was under the rule of Hungarian princes. Hungary's repeated attempts to reclaim Transylvania during the Austria-Hapsburg era is a time that Romania says that the other female nation was both drunk with the power she had by being one with Austria and that the repeted attempts reminded her of a spoiled child who had their favorite toy taken away, and was throwing a hissy fit because of it. Despite their embassy status and Hungary’s contribution into helping Romania into the EU, the two are still constantly fighting with each other and can hardly stand one another. Although, when the time calls for it, they can get along together quite well showing they have a kind of sister-hate relationship. Although these instances are incredibly rare and they will quickly deny any sort of comradery between them. Yao Wang (China) Main article: China China and Romania enjoy a long-standing friendship. Romania is one of the first countries that recognized new China shortly after its founding. Since the two countries established diplomatic relations nearly 60 years ago, bilateral relations have been growing smoothly despite major changes in international situation and conditions in both countries. China and Romania have been always supporting each other on international affairs and domestic development. They have always sympathized with and supported each other. In 1970 when Romania suffered serious floods, China provided Romania with free material aid. They frequently visit each others houses and enjoy each others traditions. Even going back to the Cold War when Russia threatened to invade Romania during the war, China became very protective of her and threatened Russia right back, making him back off. Name Her given name, Anica, is a name of Romanian origin meaning "grace" that is also used in Serbia, Slovenia, and Croatia. Her surname, Popescu, is an incredibly common Romanian family name that means "son of the pope." She doesn't share a name with any note-worthy historical figures from her country, although it is interesting to note that she shares her surname with Romanian World War 2 flying ace, Gheorghe Popescu-Ciocanel. Trivia *If one were to consider the date that Dacia was made a Roman province, 106AD, to be her actual birth year, then Anica would be a little over 1900 years old. *Her given birthday, July 13, corresponds with the date that Romania was officialy recognised as independent from the Ottoman Empire through the Treaty of Berlin *She has a very large amount of respect for Vlad III in a way that is comparable to Prussia's feeling for Friedrich the Great. Although unlike Prussia, Vlad wasn't her favorite leader. *Since Vampirism and Vampire lore in general has become a large part of her culture, it is possible that she drinks blood from time to time. Anica herself doesn't speak on the matter, however. *Anica is a huge dog person, she herself owns a Carpathian Shepherd Dog named Soare and a Mioritic named Luna. Her love of dogs represents the population of stray dogs in Romania, most notably in Bucharest. *Between the time she was founded and the prescent day, Anica's "formal" name has been changed several times. In order they are: Dacia, Roman Dacia, Wallachia, the Kingdom of Romania, the Socialist Republic of Romania, and finally just Romania. Category:Balkans Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Europe